


Ain't No One Else in This World for Me

by Elementhyde



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-12 05:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elementhyde/pseuds/Elementhyde
Summary: Follower Giveaway Winner Prompt 1, John and the reader are out on a mission and find themselves with some time to kill. Reader shows John just how how special he is





	Ain't No One Else in This World for Me

The job would have to wait until the morning, the sun had set and your leads had run dry. No one in town seemed to have seen your target. John had been getting grumpier for the past few hours, each new lead turning up nothing.

“Let’s get a drink, we’ll pick it back up in the morning.” You called over your shoulder, spurring your horse down the road toward the Bastille Saloon. You heard John grunt a response, you shook your head.

The saloon was loud and smelled of smoke as you pushed inside making your way to the bar, John in tow, his eyes scanning the room. 

“Two whiskeys, leave the bottle.” You placed a bill on the bar and nodded at the bartender. “Got any food here?” 

“Bisque or Prime Rib.” The bartender pulled two glasses and placed them on the bar, filling them and setting the bottle down he pocketed the money. You picked up a glass and turned, handing it to John an eyebrow raised.

“I’ll take the prime rib,” he nodded, “make that two.” The bartender disappeared into the back of the house. “We’ll find him, just relax.” You raised your glass, throwing back the shot and pouring yourself another. John tossed back his shot, shouldering up next to you at the bar and pouring himself another shot. 

The whiskey worked slowly, John’s shoulder relaxing as the night progressed, the food working to further improve his mood. He pushed back from the bar, setting down enough cash to cover his meal and tip.

“C’mon, we still gotta set camp. We should go.” He turned toward the door and you poured yourself another glass, muttering just loud enough for him to hear.

“Or we could get a room here.” Throwing him a suggestive sideways glance. John felt his ears get hot as he turned back to you. Throwing back your shot you flagged down the bartender.

“Can I get a room for the night?” The bartender nodded.

“Upstairs, first door on the right.” He turned to John. “It’s a buck a night, per person.” His eyes shifting back to you. You smiled politely, sliding the money across the bar and grabbing the whiskey from the counter.

“Another bottle too.” The new bottle slid across the bar. “Thank ya.” 

You ran your hand lightly across John’s shoulders beckoning him to follow you, a shiver of anticipation ran down his spine. He followed you up the stairs and into the room, closing the door gently behind him. 

“Camp woulda been just fine.” He muttered, his voice husky. 

“Hmm, hard ground or a soft bed?” Your voice predatory. “I think I made the right choice.”

You pressed yourself against him, his back flat against the door, pulling his hat off and tossing it to the bench. His lips parted, a deep moan escaping him as you dragged your tongue up his neck. 

“That’s a beautiful sound.” Your lips brushed against John’s ear, breath hot on his already flushed skin. He leaned into your touch. You pulled back, taking him in as he chased your touch. 

“Y/n…”

“Just let me get a look at ya.” A devious smile spread across your face. 

John wasn’t a patient man but he knew better than to rush you. You pulled him further in the room, shoving him back onto the bed, he growled softly but complied, leaning back onto his elbows. 

“Such a good boy.” His eyes followed you. “And so handsome.” You stopped, your gaze snaking down his chest, his eyes narrowed.

“Shut up.” 

“Guess I’m just gonna have to show you.” You slid onto the bed, throwing your leg over his waist, you felt him harden under you. You chuckled, a smile playing at your lips. “Is that all it takes?” You purred, your hands finding purchase on his broad chest. Your fingers traced down his chest, John’s breath caught in his throat. Fingers making quick work of the buttons on his vest, sitting back to admire him under you. His cheeks flushed as you worked off his shirt, he reached up hooking an arm around the back of your neck and pulling you closer to him. 

He kissed you hungrily, desperate and rough, his free hand moving toward your belt. You pulled back, his lip between your teeth you fingers wrapping into his hair, pulling him back. He sucked air between his teeth, a whimper escaping him. You moved down his neck, trailing kisses along his jawline. 

“Please, y/n…” Your teeth nipped his neck in response.

“Patience.” You growled into his neck before resuming your kisses. Your free hand moving down John’s chest.. “Good things take time.” You tighten your grip on his hair, pulling his head back before playfully biting his neck again. 

John squirmed under you, trying his best to control himself as you continued to work your way down this chest. Wrapping your lips around his nipple dragging your tongue slowly across it. A hiss escaped him as your teeth raked the tender flesh. John hand moved to cup your ass the other gripping the sheets tightly. You pull back and looked down at him, his skin flushed. Releasing his hair, you move your hand to cup his face, pulling him into a deep kiss.

“You’re just so handsome.” You cooed against his lips. His free hand wrapped around your head holding your lips to his. He broke the kiss exhaling deeply.

“What did I do to deserve you?” He breathed, his thumb rubbing lightly against the back of your head, his eyes locked on yours. You leaned in and kissed him gently before moving back and sliding out of your own shirt.

“You ain’t gotta do anything.” Your hands slid down to his belt. “You deserve so much more.” Working the buttons of his pants before starting on your own. Grabbing his wrist you pulled him off the bed toward you. “Let me show you how much you deserve.” 

How this man could think of himself of anything but drop dead gorgeous was beyond you. Gently you pressed your forehead to his, wrapping your arms around his neck.

"Ain't no one in this world as beautiful to me as you." The words were barely above a whisper. His eyes filled with pain and he opened his mouth to argue but you cut him off with a kiss. "I ain't lying." You whispered as you pulled back from the kiss. Your eyes pleading for him to see this truth.

Your hands moved to cup his face, peppering it with kisses, he sighed, relaxing into your touch. Slowly you made your way down his body, every scar getting its due attention. Slowly your hand wrapped around his shaft, pumping lazily as you moved behind him pushing him back onto the bed, Your free hand beginning to fondle his balls, a thumb teasing his hole. A shudder shook John, and he bit his lip to stifle a moan.

"Faster…" He exhaled. You obliged, moving your hand faster, your thumb pushing inside him, he clenched around you. Slowing your strokes, you pulled your thumb out slowly, replacing it with two fingers, moving them slowly to relax the muscles. A low whine escaped him, his hips thrusting into your hand. 

"Almost." You breathed against his ear. Your fingers curled inside him before you slowly pulled them out. "You're doing so well." You cooed. Switching hands to lubricate your shaft with precum, you slow your strokes more, lining yourself up and slowly pushing into him. A moan escaped you, causing his hips to buck violently into your hand.

Thrusting slowly, moving in time with the stroke of your hand. John's hand wrapped around your head, tangling his fingers through your hair, pulling you closer. His lips desperate to find purchase on your skin. He nipped at your neck as you pulled your head back. His eyes losing focus and his hand fell back to the bed as you thrust deeper into him. Slowing your stroke on his cock as you pushed deeper into him with each thrust, matching the rhythm of his pants. 

He growls as you slow, shifting his weight you feel his hand push yours away as he takes over stroking himself. You reposition yourself, continuing a steady pace, hearing him moan as he works himself slowing to match your thrusts, his shoulders and neck flushed. He is close and the muscles in his back tense as you run your nails lightly down his back, your hands grabbing onto his hips. He tightens around you and you feel yourself begin to lose control.

"God damn." John exhaled. "Right there." He pushes himself back against you, each new thrust causing him to quiver.

"Yeah?" You grunt, lost to the ecstasy, your hips move faster as you feel him lose control, his hips bucking under you. His moan pushes you over the edge, the waves of your orgasm amplified by his, your fingers dug into his hips as you bucked, coming inside him.

"Marston, Jesus!" You muttered as your senses returned, rolling over onto the bed. Your hand reaching for John’s in the dark, intertwining your fingers with his. 

The cool night air tingled your flushed skin, you pulled your hands up gently kissing his knuckles. His free hand running through his hair before moving behind his head, he sighed heavily.

“It ain’t ever been like that.” John turned to face you, his face obscured in the dim light of the room. 

“That okay?” Worried peppered your voice, your eyes on him, the light from the lantern danced on his skin, glistening with sweat.

“More than okay.” He pulled you close to his chest, placing his chin on your head. Pressing your lips to his chest you feel him inhale deeply as you both drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
